Home at Last
by Day Star
Summary: Jyou knows what is missing in his life. Does he stand a chance with Matt?.Jyomato (Jyou/Yamato)


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon *sigh* This is a Jyomato (Jyou/Yamato) If the thought of two guys liking each other that way, leave now.  
  
  
LAST CHANCE TO LEAVE!  
  


  
  
  
  
Home at Last  


  
I was back home for exactly a week when I saw the boy who haunted me even after all these years. Yamato Ishida. He was like a vision in the cereal aisle in the local mom and pop grocery store. The rock star. Teen heartthrob. The cool one. My old friend. My old heartache.   
  
Hey Matt!  
  
He turned, the sun gleaming through his golden hair. He was a lot taller than I remembered. He was very tanned and artistic looking in his black jeans and turtle neck. He seemed to radiate confidence. Matt turned those azure eyes on me.  
  
  
  
Hi Matt, how is show business treating you?  
  
Not too bad Jyou. I decided a needed a breather though, so I am taking a break.  
  
It's great to see you Matt.  
  
Yea, well see you around Jyou.  
  
And with those simple words, he succeeded in breaking my heart once again, walking out of my life just as he had 5 years ago.  
  
Bye Matt. I whispered.  
  
Well, what did you expect Jyou? I ask myself He is a popular figure. Matt doesn't have time for a nobody like me. How could I compete with all that stardom? I close my eyes while the rain pours down on me as a I remember the last time Matt said goodbye.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Hi guys. Why are you all so bummed out? Hey where is Matt, and T.K.? I asked the rest of the group.  
  
Don't you know? Matt and his band are going on tour. He's leaving today. said Tai sullenly.  
  
He didn't tell me! I exclaimed. I was hurt, more than the others could ever understand. Nobody knew how I felt about that golden haired boy. It was a secret of mine that I had buried deeply in my heart.  
  
I got to say goodbye to him. I run out of the park.  
  
Ring   
Ring   
Ring   
Ring  
  
Please still be there I pray.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, who is this?  
  
Its Jyou.  
  
Oh hi Jyou.  
  
I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll miss you.  
  
I will be thinking about you and all the fun you'll be having studying. teases Matt.  
  
Matt Hurry up. His father yells.  
  
I have to go. Bye Jyou.  
  
Bye Matt.  
  
I hold on to the phone for a long time after that. Why? Why do I have to love you Matt? I have no chance to win you. At least I got to say good bye.  
  
~end flashback~  
I shake myself out of the past and drive back to my flat. I resolved to try to make myself forget him. I threw myself into my internship at Odabia Memorial, trying to forget about those blue eyes. I never would have stood a chance anyway. A few days later I was busy finishing writing a diagnosis on a patient's chart, when Dr. Montineeu came over to me.  
  
Kido, you have a visitor. While your at it, take your lunch break.  
  
Yes Sir. Tell whoever it is I'll be there in a minute. I said. Being an intern was extremely exhausting, but I was sort of thankful. Being so busy, it was hard to find the time to think about Yamato. I wonder who is could be?   
The visitor turned when I entered the room, his golden hair a halo that framed a perfect face with blue eyes that I knew so well.   
  
  
  
Hi Dr. Jyou. He said teasingly. Awarding me with a rare real Matt smile. Not the fake ones he so often used during his tour. Others couldn't tell his real smiles from those fake ones, but I sure could. Are you busy?  
  
I'm never too busy for a friend. I answered.  
  
I made us lunch.  
  
Matt was a really great cook. And he has probably gotten better with age.  
  
Let me just sign out Matt.  
  
Soon we were seated on a bench in the park devouring the most delicious meal I have ever eaten.  
  
Matt, if you ever give up stardom, you can open a restaurant. That was delicious.  
  
Thanks Joe.  
  
Was he blushing? He sat silently, brooding. It reminded me of our younger days. I could always tell when he was bothered about something.  
  
Do you want to talk about it? I ask.  
  
Do you ever think about the future Jyou?  
  
All the time. After my internship at Odabia General, I know I want to either specialize in Pediatrics or cancer research.  
  
He looked deeply into my eyes with those magnificent blue orbs. _Oh those eyes_.  
  
Do you ever feel, I don't know, like something is missing?  
  
What do you mean Matt?  
  
I just feel, I don't know, like something is missing in my life. Matt confides.  
  
I look into those azure eyes, urging him to continue.  
  
The band got a new manager. She says our look, especially mine is out. She wants to change me. She says that if I don't change my looks, I'll be a nobody.  
  
I understood completely. This manager of his was undermining his confidence, something Matt never had a lot of.  
  
Matt, your a great person, and very handsome, no matter if you are a rock star or not. Besides, I think that you are special just the way you are.  
  
Tears began to form at the corner of his beautiful eyes. Jyou, thank you.  
  
No problem. Hey, what are friends for? I say.  
  
I also wanted to tell you something Jyou. I really missed you.  
  
You did!?  
  
I thought about you all the time Jyou. I just never could find the words to tell you.  
  
I just thought that you didn't care.  
  
No, I uh, Matt stammers. I just couldn't explain it even to myself.  
  
He gently kisses me on the lips. I stare at him in shock. His blue eyes are scared and serious.  
  
Matt, I love you too. I always have. As our lips meet again, I can't help but believe that I have gone to heaven in this angel's arms.  
  
The beeper going off startles us both. We break away from each other quickly. Matt looks around nervously.   
  
It's just my beeper Matt.  
  
I sighed as I looked at my beeper. It looks like lunch is over for me.   
  
They want me back at the hospital Matt.  
  
Lets not say goodbye this time Jyou. Matt pleads.  
  
I am never going to let you say goodbye. I promise him.  
  
As we move into each others' arms, I think maybe we both were finally at home at last.  
  


FINNS


End file.
